Amelia Rye
|status = Alive (resurrected) |occupation = Envoy of the Infinite |aliases = The Dreamer (possession; formerly) |relatives = Matt Rye (brother) Deborah Rye (mother) Nicholas Rye (father) |affiliation = Eridians (As the Dreamer) The Infinite (envoy) Crimson Raiders |age = 20 (Midgard; as of No One Else) 416 (Infinite timestream) |birthDate = 4 years after Matt's|birthPlace = Darios (Acropolis) |deathDate = 16 years after her birth (formerly) |deathPlace = Acropolis |species = Human (Darosian) Half Infinite energy |gender = Female |height = 5'7" |weight = 169lbs |eyes = Blue }} Amelia Rye, once known as the Dreamer, is the sister of Matt Rye, principal antagonist of Someone Else and main supporting character of No One Else. She draws from the Infinite and uses it manifest multiple powers, many similar in relation to her brother's Chronokinesis, and is as a result not affected by the ability. The most notable of this is her unique ability to control the personal timeline of any target, aging them to death or regressing them back to embryos. This is extremely dangerous as she does not produce black Infinite energy for physical enhancement like Matt, damaging her body in the process. When Amelia was murdered by a Hyperion assassin, her soul transitioned into the Silence, where all dead go, until her brother became a half-Siren during the Genisys Project. The project connected Matt to the Infinite and used his thoughts and feelings of his deceased sister to bring her back to the life in the Infinite. Her soul was then resurrected into the Dreamer, inside its control crystal, granting her complete control of the Vault Monster and sizeable power over the Infinite. Amelia currently resides at Sanctuary with her brother, after having returned from the Gemini Menagerie. She is currently searching for some way to separate her soul from Matt's, as they are binded together when the Anomaly granted her a physical body. Childhood Amelia had a rugged childhood, inchoate from the lack of contact from her parents. She was not paid much attention by her parents, as they were more focussed on their jobs and earning enough money to support their family. This made it quite difficult to develop as a human being, until Matt took matters into his own hands and began raising her himself. He taught her many life lessons he had learned, despite only being two years older than her. As a result, Amelia became worried for her brother's health, when he began prioritising his sister's life over his own. Her worries intensified when, years later, Matt began his military training in the event that a war may break out and endanger his family. As the KMO had not formed yet, he was forced to find alternative methods of training, such as using Dahl ECHOnet cubes and engaging on a pilgrimage to Yeven to learn about the military countermeasures in place there to learn how to fight. Amelia objected agains these, but Matt did not listen. Amelia was very naive as a young child, but kind-hearted and sweet. However, she did display a notable level of intelligence, enough to figure out what her brother was doing and why. She had a thirst for exploration, as she ofen snuck out of Acropolis, beyond the accessible borders of Krolantia, just to see what was there. She hated being cooped up in their penthouse home, and directly disobeyed her parents' commands to stay, until they eventually stopped caring and let her go. Teenager Years Amelia continued living in Acropolis, alongside her brother, until the Third Darosian Civil War broke out and Matt joined the newly-formed KMO to protect her. Unable to convince him to do otherwise, she attempted to convince her parents to form some kind of bond with them, before Matt dies, which she strongly believed would happen. Deborah and Nicholas refused, claiming that Matt's choice was him own and if he gets himself killed, that would be his fault. Infuriated, Amelia accused them of just trying to get rid of him and that they didn't care about him at all. Throughout the Third Darosian Civil War, Amelia was continuously evacuated from Acropolis or transported to its bunkers by her parents, greatly angering her as she was not able to visit or even see Matt during the time. She was also unable to leave Krolantia at any point, and was confined to its cities, so could not explore the borders of the continent like she used to. When the war finally concluded, she was excited to see her brother again. They met again, and spent time wth each other, however Matt eventually revealed that he had since affiliated with a corporation that had gained an interest in him: Gemini. Amelia objected to her brother becoming a soldier again, but Matt told her that, by doing this, Gemini would protect her and try to keep the peace on Darios.